Let's Try Again
by LiveWireGoth
Summary: While waiting to leave everything behind, Querl gets stopped by Kell & Brin. One-shot Pre-Slash(Not KellxQuerl) characters might be a little OOC All my post are from my DA account so dunno why I still mention this sometimes


My memory is a little fuzzy about season 2 so might have errors.(Tried to look some stuff up just in case) This is supposed to be before Superman X goes back to his time.

As of 9/28/2015 this has been edited for errors

* * *

Querl was in the subway(1) station somewhere in New Metropolis. It was quiet there & he was the only one there waiting for a train. Querl did not know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get away from everything. After getting controlled by his ancestor & causing damage, possibly worse Querl knew he had to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

Querl jumped a little after hearing a familiar voice which caused him to look to his right. Standing next to the bench Querl was on was Superman X & Timber Wolf. Querl looked down before sighing.

"Why are you both here?"

Both superheroes looked at each other before looking back at the Coluan.

"We just wanted to make sure you're ok." Brin answered. Querl didn't even look back at him this time.

"You don't have to lie..." Querl said in a depressed tone.

"I'm not Brainy. We're all worried about you especially Clark."

Querl squeezed his fists in his lap, trying not to yell.

"I dought it! After everything that's happened I bet he'll be glad I'm gone heck, he knows what I've been hiding from him now."

"Just because he knows doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. Brainy, everyone is worried about you. Please just come home-" Timber Wolf said before Querl finally screamed & started hitting TW's chest though not as hard as TW though Querl would. It was pretty obvious the Coluan was having a melt down.

"WHAT HOME?! I LET BRAINIAC USE ME TO TRY TO DESTRY THE FREAKING PLANET! AS FAR AS I KNOW I'M A WANTED CRIMINAL! JUST LET ME LEAVE IN PEACE-"

"Brainy that's enough!"

Querl looked up with wide, teary eyes. There next to Kell was Clark in his Superman costume. Clark had his arms crossed in front of him & was frowning though if you looked closer you could tell he was worried about his green friend. Querl looked between Superman & the other two heroes before Timber Wolf shrugged & gave Brainy a small smile.

"He wouldn't leave until he knew you were ok."

Querl looked down at his feet as his arms went to his sides. Querl tried to keep the tears that were in his eyes from falling. He couldn't help but feel guilty for letting his hero/friend down. Querl was about to say something but stopped when Clark started talking.

"Brainy, it doesn't matter if your family had villains in the bloodline. What matters is you right now. You've proven time & time again to care for people instead of doing harm. Just because you got controlled doesn't mean you are not good enough to be a hero anymore."

"...But... But still I attacked people. I hurt my team mates & practically lost everyones trust..."

"You still care about people. But leaving isn't the answer."

"THEN WHAT IS?!" Querl yelled making the three others wince by how loud Querl was. At that moment the Coluan had broken down, having given up.

"How can I live now that I've lost trust in people? How can I accept that everything is ok when I hurt people? How can I accept ANY OF THIS & GO BACK KNOWING THE GUY I LIKE IS LEA-" Querl stopped there realizing what he was about to say.

Querl felt a hand on his shoulder a little while later but was afraid to look up. When he finally calmed down some he looked up to see that Superman had his hand on Querl's shoulder. Superman had a gentle smile on his face then bring Querl into a hug.

"I'll come back if you let me. I can't leave any of you after what we've all been through. Especially you Brainy. I really do care a lot for you & nothing will change that."

Eventually Brainy accepted that he was forgiven by at least his crush.

"But... But what am I going to do now?"

"Come back to the Legion." Kell said for the first time in the conversation.

"We can always take you to someone to help you out with some of your emotional problems. It's not good to keep it all in. Like Kell-El said, you're welcome to come back any time." Brin also answered.

"What about the damage I've done & everything else?" Brainy questioned a little worried.

"PhantomGirl is talking to her mom about that. We're trying our best to prove you're innocent. Brainy you're not alone... We're all here for you... I'm here for you."

And with that Brainy was convinced at least some that somethings would at least be ok.

* * *

1) No idea if they still have those in his time.


End file.
